custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
A Tattered Legacy
| setting=N/A| date=100,000 AGC| pre=The Road Back Home| next=N/A}} A Tattered Legacy is the sequel to The Road Back Home, and takes place in 100,000 AGC. Story Prologue It has been over 100,000 years since the clash between Mata Nui and Makuta. Matoran have recently made a breakthrough in technology, and space travel became possible. Matoran colonies were set up across the stars, under a great democracy, whose main base of operations lie in the remnants of the Mata Nui Robot, which lost power thousands of years before. But things turned bad when the last of Makuta's evil agents amassed an army of deadly drones made from scrapped Rahkshi and Skrall armor. Desperate to counter the threat, a colony of Toa have used modern science to turn thousands of simple Matoran into Toa soldiers, and outfit them with basic black and white armor. Armed with deadly plasma concussion rifles and what elemental powers they can control, a series of battles have been fought, and warships from both sides have come to a huge battle on the sands of a colony planet of the great democracy. A few warships have crashed, and the remaining survivors have begun to rally in a fierce ground battle... Chapter 1: Crash Landing Jacen woke up. He was battered and bruised, and a red light was flashing. Good. At least he wasn't dead. He slowly and painfully got up off the steel floor, and looked around. Control panels were shred to pieces, buttons and wires everywhere. Smoke came out of several machines, and he saw the pilot was lying on the floor, bleeding and motionless. That's when it hit him. Jacen realized that he might be the only survivor. All his comrades were dead. He nervously looked for anyone else who might be alive. But no, everybody was dead. He was alone. Jacen walked through the hallways. Walls had collapsed, sparks were flying, and the power to the red alarm light had gone out. Bloodstains were everywhere as all of his friends and superiors lay with missing body parts and gashes in the armor. He finally made to the armory room. Bits and pieces of standard-issue masks and armor pieces lied everywhere, and a few unarmored and half-armored soldiers lay dead and bleeding on the ground. The weapon rack was half-destroyed, and a few working weapons had fell off and were still glowing with energy. Jacen picked one up, thinking he might need one if reports of this planet was true. Soon Jacen nervously made his way to the airlock, and blasted the door off its hinges with his gun. He looked outside. What he saw was terrifying. A large strip of desert was in front of him, along with tons of crashed warships like the one he was in. A large battle went on in the distance, as troopers like him fought menacing looking robot drones with vibro-swords and plasma concussion rifles built into their arms. Warships battled in the sky, and at that moment, one got its engine hit and fell to the ground, creating a large cloud of dust and instantly crushing soldiers from both sides. So this is war, thought Jacen, and he stumbled down out of the airlock and into battle. Chapter 2: Drones Have Everything But the Kitchen Sink Jacen ran through the desert, blasting drones. Around him fellow Toa Troopers were doing the same or getting beaten up or dying. Jacen was suddenly taken by surprise when a drone slashed him in the back. Jacen turned around and countered the attack with his plasma rifle, sending the drone rocketing backward, sizzling from the impact. Before long, the Toa Troopers were overwhelming the drones. The few drones left fought together in a circle, as they were being shot at. They suddenly glowed, and several drones at a time combined to form massive giant war machines! "FALL BACK!" yelled some commander, who was quickly sliced in half by a mega drone. "Cover me," said Jacen to two other troopers, and he dashed towards a heavy cannon behind the mega drones. Rolling under them, running as fast as he could, and he ignored the screams of the other two Toa Troopers who by then weren't covering him any more. He jumped inside the heavy cannon, and blasted round after round of explosives at the mega drones until they were nothing but scrap metal. Everyone cheered. They had won! Now it was up to the battle in the sky to see who would be truly victor— R-R-RUM-M-BLE!!!!! Suddenly, pieces of scrap metal shot all over the place. Everyone was caught in the storm of super sharp pieces of metal. Jacen did his best to shield himself, but he still got cut up pretty badly, and the slash on his back was getting hit and bleeding rapidly. Then the storm stopped, and immediately those who were water Toa used their powers to heal most of the troopers who weren't all ready severely injured or dead. Standing completely unharmed in the middle of the plain was a dark and evil looking figure. he looked almost like a drone, or bulkier, and instead of a plasma blaster, he had one set of sharp claws. His left arm was mismatched lacking any armor. It looked too robotic. It had a spiky sharp blade. He just stood and watched the chaos, then disappeared from sight. A chill went up Jacen's spine. He know who that was. One of the few remaining Makuta. It was Makuta Avorax. Characters *Avorax *Jacen *Mata Nui *Teridax Trivia *This is part of the Bionicle Legacy Project and takes place 100,000 years after Mata Nui's final confrontation with Teridax on Bara Magna. *It is unknown how Makuta Avorax survived for over 100,000 years even after Teridax took over and killed most of the other Makuta. *All the Toa Troopers look exactly the same, but possess different elements. *The banner depicts a Toa Trooper, possibly Jacen, standing in front of computer. My computer has the BIONICLE Legacy page up on it in the picture.